Larxenes Prank
by pokekid716
Summary: Larxene Plays Pranks on Marluxia and reveals her secret room.
1. Chapter 1

Pokekid: This story was just because i was bored, had a lot of free time, really wanted to make up for the lack of updates, and cuz I just wanted to write something and had a few ideas.

Mark: So why do you so much free time again?

Pokekid: umm... Purple...

Mark: okay... oh by the way you left Sora in his cage again...

Pokekid: Ooops... umm... be right back...

* * *

Larxene quietly crawled down the hall of castle oblivion. Quietly she crept up the stairs to the 9th floor of the castle. She opened the door to Marluxia's room, and gasped in terror, everything in the room was pink, her least favorite color. Trying to keep her dinner don she walked past Marluxia's bed where he laid asleep snoring louder than a Boeing 767, over to Marluxia's bathroom. Silently she opened his medicine cabinet and opened her bag. She then took out a can of spray cheese, and switched his shaving cream with it. She then took the coffee beans out of his coffee pot and replaced them with lima beans. She then took out a wrench and adjusted the sink to where the sink would spray upward instead of straight down. Lastly she got out some super glue and placed a hidden camera on the wall.

Suddenly Marluxia's alarm clock went off in and an annoying country song ushered from the pink clock. Startled, Larxene immediately disappeared in a dark portal to her room. She walked over to her closet and said "Marluxias a moron." Suddenly a secret passage appeared in the back of the closet. Giggling to herself, Larxene walked into the passage and then entered a black room with 36 monitoring screens and a large computer. She sat down in a chair in front of the screen that showed Marluxia's bathroom and watched as Marluxia walked in. Mumbling, he opened his cabinet and brought out his shaving cream (which was actually the spray cheese) and his razor, and then he applied the cheese to his face. He then tried to shave but suddenly noticed that he had just cheesed himself. Trying to get it off he turned on his sink and suddenly he was soaked with the water bellowing upward from the faucet. Trying to get the torture to stop he tried to turn it off failing several times until he finally found the knob. Mumbling something about how he at least had his coffee to look forward to, he walked over towards the coffee pot and turned it on. After several minutes of cursing to himself, he took the entire pot and gulped down the lima bean coffee. Suddenly he opened his eyes in shock and quickly put the pot on the holder screaming at the top of his lungs "LAARRXEENNE!"

Meanwhile Larxene was in her secret room rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

Mark: Hehe... this one was actually really funny! You should write more storys where other people suffer! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Pokekid/Sora: Back away slowly

Sora: I cant beleave you left me in that cage for 3 days with out food!

Pokekid: umm... I thought you liked it in there...

Sora: umm...

Pokekid: see!

Mark: Ya' know he only likes it so much because you keep kairi in there also!

Sora: Why is everyone looking at me? Who said me and Kairi are going out? I didn't say me and Kairi are going out. Look a squirrel! runs back to the cage


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own kingdom hearts!

Larxene was in her room, bored, and mindlessly flipping through TV channels. This was just one of those times; fortunately, she knew how to fix that. She walked over to her closet, and said "Marluxia's an idiot." Once again her secret room appeared, and once again she walked in it. This was the perfect day to pull a prank. She looked at her main screen, the one that kept a constant surveillance on ol' uncle Marly. According to it, he was in the dining room, alone. "Perfect" She said happily to herself. She then went to her computer, and opened a folder named "Dining room pranks." Inside were several files, each with the name of a prank. She chose one called "Farting Marly." Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen asking her if she wanted to continue, she clicked the okay button. She then looked at her main screen as her plan unfolded. First, what seemed like Marluxia made an extremely loud farting noise, and Marluxia then looked around, as he saw nothing but his food, and the walls. Next, another even louder farting noise issued, this time the entire castle flew up another 5 feet, which ended with Marluxia falling to the floor, with his plate on top of his head. Finally, one last fart bellowed, this time a little quieter than the first, however it also came along with a green gas expanding from under Marluxia. Suddenly Marluxia began to beg for breath, as it appeared to be tear gas, then he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Just as he hit the floor another fart sounded. "Huh?" Larxene exclaimed, amidst of her continual laughter, "That wasn't part of the prank!"


End file.
